Hiccup and Erik
by Seisuke Seirin
Summary: Erik Horrendous Haddock III is Hiccup's little brother, he is also a dragon trainer and dragon rider even though he is not as great as his brother but he is willing to try, but is that it? so is he just another regular Stoick's viking offspring or is there something more than meets the eye, this is an untold story of the Haddock's family. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Me and My Family

This story takes place between How To Train Your Dragon and How To Train Your Dragon 2 when Hiccup is in his teen about maybe 18 and 19.

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Character I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DREAMWORKS ANIMATION!  
>********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

The scene started with Hiccup and Erik flying together above the sea and as usual Hiccup and his dragon Toothless speed is undefeated, Hiccup slow down a bit to match up with his little brother. "Come on Erik, what's wrong? You eat to much this morning?" joked Hiccup then he flew by in front of Erik again "Aw come on Hiccup it's not fair, you know Toothless is a Night Fury, he is the one and only dragon that we vikings never been able to track record at. How could you expect me to catch up with that speed of his?" whined Erik, "Well that's your problem to solve little brother, you still got a lot to learn from me and Toothless" shouted Hiccup. Suddenly they heard the rumble of thunders Hiccup looks at the sky "Well look like that's our cue to go home, wouldn't want to get drench now would you." Then something cross Hiccup's mind "Race you back home Erik, the last one home got to do today dishes." and just like that he flew away. Erik try to catch up but as usual no one can match Toothless' speed.

So yeah hehehe this is me, Hey everyone I'm Erik Horrendous Haddock III, the second son of Stoick the Vast and Hiccup's little brother, I am 3 years younger than Hiccup to be exact and this is my dragon ThunderJack he is a Deadly Nadder. I'm sure you all know him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III The Great Dragon Trainer and Rider bla bla bla the one who started all this crazy ideas of training all this dragons instead of killing them, and surprisingly it works, it turns out they are just attacking us when we become a threat to them and they need to bring food to give to their boss back at their island, yeah well that was years ago when Berk is still the island of "kill-or-being-killed" but now we vikings manage to live in peace alongside the dragons. My dad used to say that this is impossible but my brother manage to prove him wrong.

"Okay we're here back at the land of Berk" said Erik as he jump down from his dragon. "Well that took you long enough" said Hiccup while leaning against a pole with crossed arm a few miles away to my right and Toothless beside him blinking a few times, I almost have a heart attack. "Well at least we manage to land before the storm come" just as Erik said that suddenly the rain come pouring down "I shouldn't have said that" said Erik and face palming himself. "Well lets get inside before we get wetter than we already are" said Hiccup and Erik nodded "Come on ThunderJack" said Erik.

"Good Almighty Thor how many times do I have to reminds you two to come back before it started to rains!" scolded Stoick at Hiccup and Erik. "Sorry dad" Hiccup and Erik said unison "It won't happen again" said Hiccup. "It's better be, and Hiccup come sit with me there still a lot of thing I need to teach you about being a chief" said Stoick. _Here we go again_ thought Erik while getting up the stairs to our shared room. It's not big but we manage to live together up here and our dad sleep on the first floor. And we might not be not the perfect family but once dad start talking about passing the Chief tittle down to Hiccup, well Hiccup he seems a little bit..., you know annoyed. He didn't really like the idea of being the chief.

"Da~ad come on we've talked about this! I don't want to be the chief!" said Hiccup while he walked to the dinning chair. "Hiccup you don't say that! You're going to be the chief of Berk someday whether you like it or not." counter Stoick following Hiccup and sit in front of him. "Why can't Erik be the chief?" asked Hiccup. "He is not old enough and after all your the older brother so automatically when the time comes, the chief tittle will be given down to you." explained Stoick. "Arrggg! Forget it! I'm going to bed." said Hiccup, he gets up from his chair causing the chair to scrape the wooden floor, he walks to the stairs to our room. "Hiccup!" shouted Stoick but as usual Hiccup ignore him and keep climbing up the stairs, he change his wet clothes and dump himself to his bed. "Night Hiccup." said Erik from his bed across Hiccup's. "Yeah, night Erik" said Hiccup then Hiccups and Erik falls asleep. On the first floor Stoick shake and bow his head a little and gently then sigh and he looks up to the ceiling which is the second floor's ground if you look from the second floor point of few "I hope one day you will understand why you are the most suitable to be the chief Hiccup."

**To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

**Thank You For Reading**


	2. Chapter 2 - What is Wrong With Me ?

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Character I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DREAMWORKS ANIMATION!  
>********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

BADUMP! BADUMP! the sound of Toothless stomping his foot on the roof could be heard from far away, especially if he is stomping his foot exactly on your home. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake" said Hiccup while rubbing his left eye and trying to get out from bed. "Seriously Hiccup, you need to tell that dragon of yours not to stomping his foot like that every morning on our roof. It's not made from something unbreakable." said Erik while also waking up from his bed. "Warning duly noted Erik." said Hiccup while rushing down the stairs so the stomping would stop.

"Well good morning " said Hiccup looking at our roof and there he is the Night Fury, Toothless. Toothless starting to climb down when suddenly he was yanked backward from a hand on his left shoulder. When Hiccup turns around he met face to face with the one and only, Stoick the Vast. "And where do you think you are going today?" said Stoick with hands on his hips. "I uh..., erm..., you know dad, the usual" said Hiccup shrugging his shoulder up and down and also tilting his body left and right a little and avoiding Stoick's glare.

Toothless was now on the ground and walking towards Hiccup, he then looks at Hiccup and Stoick. "Well sorry to break it to you son, but today you're not going anywhere but with me doing chief works. You need to get used to do the chief's things.""But da~ad, come on I need to fly Toothless" whine Hiccup. "Not today, I've set a list of what we could do together. Sorry Toothless no flying for you today." said Stoick. After hearing that he won't be flying today the surprised Toothless eyes widen and he snap his head up then he down to the usual position again but only with a disappointed look on his face and making a small whining noise to emphasize it.

Without further ado Stoick drag Hiccup away. "Oookay then" Erik was left alone with Toothless. Toothless heard Erik's sound then turn around nudging Erik's arm and begged to be ride untill Erik agree. "Okay, okay Toothless settle down. I'll ride you but I am also going to need to fly my dragon too so stay here okay, I'll be right back." said Erik while he move around Toothless in attempt to go to ThunderJack's stable while showing both his palm to Toothless in gesture for him to stay there.

When Erik reach ThunderJack stable he immediately opened the door and he heard ThunderJack squawking in joy of seeing him. "Nice to see you too buddy." said Erik wile rubbing ThunderJack's head affectionately. "Okay come on who's ready for his flight today and by the way we need to make it a little bit quicker today because you know Hiccup was dragged by my dad so no one fly Tootless." said Erik while he walks towards ThunderJack's side to climb to his back. "Okay ThunderJack, let's go!"

ThunderJack and Erik fly high in the sky. They've been flying for almost and hour then Erik askedwhile rubbing ThunderJack's head affectionately "Well oaky then. What do you say buddy is it okay if I call it off for now?". ThunderJack squawk once. "Good boy! Okay come on let's go back home." said Erik while tapping ThunderJack's side for few times as a signal.

When ThunderJack turns around suddenly a large unknown species of dragon dash from under almost knocked ThunderJack and Erik down. "Woah! What was that?" asked Erik. "Come on buddy, follow him." told Erik. As they follow the dragon they didn't realize that they flew inside a thick fog and lost sight of the dragon. "Wha? Where did it go?" asked Erik while squinting trying to see what's at the end of the fog.

Then suddenly there's a blast of lightning shot at them and because of the fog neither Erik nor ThunderJack have enough time to react so ThunderJack and Erik falls into a forest. Then there they saw the dragon. It is a Skrill. Erik try to stand up and run but his feet is injured and sprained from the fall, then suddenly ThunderJack jump in front of him and roar at Skrill indicate a warning to stay away.

But the Skrill was not fazed, he even roar back at ThunderJack. ThunderJack shot fire at the Skrill but the Skrill dodge it at ease. Without warning suddenly the Skrill wrap himself around ThunderJack and lit himself with lightning. "ThunderJack! NO!" shout Erick. ThunderJack got frayed but fortunately he is still alive. Erik stumble to get to ThunderJack. when he reach ThunderJack he checks all over ThunderJack to make sure there is not fatal wound.

ThunderJack look at Erik with sad eyes, "It's okay buddy, you've tried." said Erik. Then the Skrill roar again making Erik cringe then the Skrill ready himself to attack. Erik saw that and thought that this is it, they are going to die. He hug ThunderJack tightly around his neck and holding one hand oout in attempt to stop the fire. He know that would not work and he don't know why he did it anyway.

The there it comes the lightning breath attack, Erick clench his eyes shut and waited for the impact. But..., "huh?" the impact never came. Instead. Erik slowly open his eyes and look at the direction of the Skrill. What his saw took his breath away. "What?" Erik asked himself. In front of the palm he held out the lightning strike stopped. It didn't touch them. Erik try to move his hand left and right and the lightning follows. It was as if he was controlling it.

But because he has no practice over it suddenly he fire the lightning at the Skrill and this time it hit it. The Skrill let out a roar and flew away. Leaving Erik standing there looking at his own hands in awe, shock and confusion. "Did I just..., did that?" he asked himself then look up at the sky where the Skrill flew away and thinking **_What is wrong with me ?_**

**To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

**Thank You For Reading**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tell or Not To ?

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Character I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DREAMWORKS ANIMATION!  
>********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Erik try to get up, ThunderJack help him by supporting his left side with his head. "We need to go back. Can you fly?" Erik ask ThunderJack. ThunderJack help Erik to lean agants a tree then he try to open his wings and flap them, once, twice, thrice _**s****eems fine **_thought Erik. But no ThunderJack is not fine, he may be able flap them but when he try to try ThunderJack can't fly more than 3 meter.

"ThunderJack!" shouted Erik, Erik rush towards ThunderJack but he forget that he's ankle is sprain so he Erik just manage to take few step then stumble forward. As usual ThunderJack immediately support Erik with his face. "Omph! Thanks buddy. You're wings still weak from the electric shock before huh. So it means we'll walk then." said Erik. ThunderJack squack starleting Erik then he open his beak biting the Erik's collar and threw him to his back. Erik land on ThunderaJack's back with a thud. Then Erik realize what ThunderJack's doing his shocked face got soften then he pet ThunderJack's head affectionately "Well thanks buddy, you're the best! Let's go home." ThunderJack squack once in agreement.

Few hours later. "Finally, here we are, home sweet home." Erik jump down slowly from ThunderJack's back but still holding onto him for support they both walks home. When they pass the workshop, Erik saw his father and brother are helping Gobber with the saddles and Toothless helping with the fireplace, keeping it lit. Just when he decided to let them work Hiccup notice ThunderJack from the side of his sight, who could miss a sight of a dragon walked pass by especially when he is walking slowly. Hiccup turn his head and saw Erik limping while holding onto ThunderJack for support.

Hiccup left his work then rush to Erik. "Erik! What happen?" asked Hiccup, there's a lot of concern heard in every word he spoke. Toothless turn his head around to see what's wrong then he saw Erik, all he thought is finally. Toothless quickly rush towards Erik but slowing down rapidly until he stop near Erik and Hiccup when he saw Erik's condition. Toothless then continue to walk slowly towards Erik and sniff few times on Erik's ankle then close his eyes and rub his face against it and make a small whining voice to show his concern.

Erik rub Toothless head affectionately and say "Thanks Toothless. Sorry I can't fly you as I promise." Toothless lean to the touch and make another small whining voice to tell Erik that it's fine. "Why..., ThunderJack..., weak wings..., your ankle? Erik explanation now!" said Hiccup as he circle around ThunderJack and Erik. "Well short story, we happend to cross road with a Skrill." said Erik. "A Skrill !?" said Hiccup shocked. "What's a Skrill doing in Berk?" asked hiccup mostly to himself "I have no idea" reply Erik.

"Well that's aside what's matter now is to tend to your wounds," said Hiccup looking at Erik than kneel at ThunderJack's line of sight and look at ThunderJack's eyes while putting one hand on ThunderJack's eyes "both of you." continue Hiccup. "Come one." said Hiccup while supporting Erik's right side. "Dad, soory but I need to take Erik home and tend to his wound so I need you to-" Stoick cut hiccup in the middle and continue the speech because he already knew what Hiccup wnats to say, "Make the saddle by ourselves, make sure it's not to thick so it won't be to heavy for the dragon and not to thin so it didn't shift and rip easily, I got this son. Go."

"Thank dad." said Hiccup then start walking home with Toothless walk behind them. Gobber then walks to Stoicks side and say "He's legs is looks swollen I just hope we don't have to make another peg leg for him anytime soon." Stoick just turn around a little to glare at his old friend, and as usual "What?" asked Gobber, he is always clueless to this kind of things. Stoick sigh, shake his head then say "Let's just get back to work." said Stoick then turn around and walks back to the workshop with Gibber following close behind.

"Ouch! ouch! ouch." shouted Erik. "Hold still I need to bandage your ankle." said Hiccup while gently yet carefully wrapping bandage around Erik's leg and Toothless is resting well more of snuggling against ThunderJack to give him comfort. "There you go, all done." said Hiccup putting Erik's leg down gently. "Just how far are you from the ground when you fall?" asked Hiccup while inspecting Erik's swollen ankle.

"I don't know we are still flying at that time."said Erik. "And I assume ThunderJack's wings get this weak from the electrical shock from the Skrill you've met?" assume Hiccup."Well the answer to that is a yes." answer Erik."Well, no fatal wounds just let him rest and a little flying practice every day to regain it's strength an he is as good as new." said Hiccup while inspecting ThunderJack's wing with a little lifting here and there from times to times to. "Great! Did you heard that buddy, you're going to be just fine." said Erik.

THUMP! a strong gust of wind blew the door open, "Whoops, need to remember to close it fix this door" said Hiccup standing up and walking to the door. While in Erik's mind that gust of wind reminds him of another thing, the things that he did back in the forest against the Skrill. He is debating with himself whether to tell Hiccup about what happen.

**_What should I do? _**Erik asked himself. "Well for a while that should do it." said Hiccup pulling Erik out of hi thought and snapping his head up, Then he saw Hiccup had made a simple lock for the door using a rope that he connect to the empty towel wall hanger beside the door. "At least it won't bump the wall when it got struck with the wind." said Hiccup proudly while inspecting his own makeshift lock. _**Well I'll just tell him later**_ thought Erik, lying down closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. Unknown to him that the words later is closer than he think it is.

**To Be Continue in The Next Chapter**

**Thank You For Reading**

**A/N**

**Well as this far the story goes just as I planned it to be**

**I've been making this one very seriously**

**I've even make the concept of characters and plots in my phone note**

**So I want to hear what you guys think about this story**

**Is it good enough? Or too predictable?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Exposed

I OWN NOTHING ( Except the Character I Create ) ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE DREAMWORKS ANIMATION!  
>********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

"Rise and shine boys!" shouted Stoick happily while opening Hiccup and Erik's room's window to let the warm and soft morning sunshine in. "Wha? Oh it's the day isn't it?" said Erik waking up "Yup and this time this big brothers of your will be join the fun in Dragon Racing." Said Stoick then pull Hiccup's blanket away from Hiccup who still try to block out his dad voice and stay asleep.

"WOAH!" BADUMP! "Da~ad! Did you really have to do that?" said Hiccup showing up from the side of his bed rubbing a sore spot on his head from the fall. "Hahahaha, come on Hiccup it's just a small fall, come on I've made breakfast for you two." saidStoick turning around and going down the stairs.

"Argh! It's going to be a long day." whine Hiccup standing up "Well at least the Dragon Racing part is not that bad." said Erik also starting to get up from his bed. Toothless pop down from the window and make a happy whining sound after hearing Erik said Dragon Racing. "Yeah at least I got to fly with my bossy buddy again." said Hiccup looking at Toothless from the window.

"Well then let's get ready! Don't want to miss the game now, do we?" said Hiccup while putting on his gear and going down the stairs. "Right behind you." said Erik.

* * *

><p>Music blaring signaling the Dragon Racing is going to start, beacon are lift up.<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman we have gathered here to celebrate our annual tradition that we all been waiting for..., The Dragon Race" announce Stoick from the center of Dragon Training arena, the crowds starts to cheer "And shall the participant enter." continue Stoick and the crowds saw from above the ring one by one the Dragon Racers and their Dragon enters.

Stoick starts to introduce them all one by one "First here we have Snoutlout Jorgensons and his dragon Hookfang, then there is Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston with their dragon Barf and Belch, Fishlegs Ingerman and Meatlug, Astrid Hofferson and Stormfly, and last but not least the pride of Berk Hiccup and Toothless."

"Then let's get the start race. Are you ready?" said Stoick. The racers all jump up and sit on their dragons "Get set" the racer lean down "GO!" shouted stoick as ThunderJack blast a fire up the beacon.

The racer all fly up the sky try to catch as many sheep as they can.

* * *

><p>Minutes pass then it become an hour.<p>

as this far the result is 3 - 2 - 4 - 5 - 5 for Ruffnut and Tuffnut - Fishlegs - Snoutlout - Astrid - Hiccup

The horn was blown

"Okay, tie breaker. Remember who ever gets this black sheep will win instantly. Ready?" said Stoick then he noded at Gobber who noded back.

"Have a nice flight" said Gobber with his accent then pull the lever down to throw the black sheep up in the sky.

"There it is!" said Astrid.

"It's mine!" said Snoutlout.

"Come on buddy" said Hiccup.

The three of them fly as fast as they can towards the black sheep.

"Closer, closer, just a bit more..." said Hiccup while maneuvering Toothless closer to the black sheep but then he saw Astrid and Snoutlout rushing at the same direction at high speed and he knows that at this distance they will all crash so Hiccup stop Toothless on his track to avoid the crash and shout "Astrid, Snoutlout watch out!"

"Huh!? Stormfly watch out! Woah...!" Astrid manage to avoid the crash but Stormfly bump with a tree that make them land roughly on the ground, but unfortunately for Snoutlout he lose control over his maneuver, crash against the lit beacon and knocked it down.

"Oh no" said Hiccup as he saw the lit beacon fall down on a house and lit it on fire and the fire starts to roam to others houses and storages.

People are screaming and running

A little girl fall down and got her legs stuck so she can't move.

The house in front of the girl starts to burn. "HELP!" shouted the little girl. Erik was the first who saw the girl then he rush towards her followed by Hiccup and Astrid who saw it next.

The house started to collapse and none of them reach the girl yet. Hiccup and Astrid are still to far.

Erik saw it and starts to panic then he remember about his power but he doesn't want to use it in front of this many people especially when he just discovered about that yesterday and still have no control over it. Then the little girl starts to scream turn her head around an close her eyes.

The little girl's scream snap Erik out of his though and then without thinking he run toward the girl and stops behind the girl then shove both of his arms out. Just as the house nearly hit the little girl, it stop.

The girl brace herself for the impact but it never came. She open her eyes and turn around to look at the house and gasp as she saw that the house stop collapsing and floats a little on the air literally.

Everyone stop running after they saw what just happen, including Hiccup and Astrid. The all saw Erik moves his hand to put out the fire and put the house out of the way on a save place.

"Are you okay?" asked Erik then he knelt down and help the girl to stand up. The girl could only noded her head. Hiccup and Astrid landed on the ground and walks slowly towards Erik then Hiccup asked "How did you do that?"

"Well, uh...,it's a long story" said Erik stammering a bit then he notice that all the people are all staring at him. _**Oh no**_ he thought.

The little girl parents rushing towards the girl, the girl who saw her parents also rush toward them "Mama, papa!" , "Linfa! Thanks Thor Almighty you okay." as they hugged.

"Erik!" shouted Stoick, Erik turn his head to the left and saw his dad walks towards him, "Dad, I..., I can explain..., it's" stammered Erik.

Then to Erik's surprise instead of yelling at him his dad hugs him in a bone crushing hugs. "That was amazing!" shouted Stoick. "Dad..., can't..., breath..." said Erik muffled

When Erik was put down the crowds starts to cheer then Hiccup put a hand on Erik's shoulder "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I..., uh. I was afraid of what would you all think about me. You know don't you find it strange that there's a person who cold control nature like this? Don't you afraid of me?" asked Erik with a slight scared expression shown on his face.

"Afraid of you? Not a bit, what I am now is proud. If I am afraid then we won't be living with all these dragons now." said Stoick with both of hands on his hips.

Hiccup continue "You know back when we still fight those dragons I was afraid to tell my dad about Toothless too" then Toothles walks beside Hiccup.

"But, as long as we used it for good purpose nothing is considered a bad thing" said Hiccup with gentle smile. Erik smiles back.

Toothless look at Hiccup then at Erik. Then Toothless rush towards Erik and jump around him then stop in front of Erik with mouth slightly open and tongue dangling on the side of his mouth. "See even he agreed." said Hiccup. Erik knelt to Toothless line of sight and rub his head affectionately "Thanks bud."

Unfortunately Toothless use that change to lick Erik. "Wha? Wait! Toothless Stop!" while trying to squirm his way out. "Arg, did you really have to do that, you know that doesn't wash out." said Erik while cleaning himself from Toothless saliva while Toothless let out a gurgling voice that sounds like a laugh and the crowds also laugh along.

Then Gobber come and say "Okay that was nice but we have a race to continue."

"Oh that's right the race." said Hiccup a little shock. The horn was blown again signaling the game is over. Then they all saw Astrid had shove the black sheep in her sack. "Looks like I win the race again, Hiccup." said Astrid bit a bit mocking tone towards Hiccup. "Ow, come on." whine Hiccup.

"Well then it means The Hofferson wins again" announce Stoick, the crowds cheer and laugh.

But among those cheering and laughing vikings there is one eyes who looked at Erik in a different way, it eyes full of lust and jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue in The Next Chapter<strong>

**Thank You For Reading**


End file.
